narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akemi Hyuga
Akemi Hyūga (日向朱海, Hyūga Akemi, "Towards the Sun is the Radiant Ocean") is the noble daughter of the , and the former of the . Raised amongst the praise and expectations of her station, Akemi has become something of an spoiled princess, complete with all the snobbish nobility such a title entails. Her reputation is that of an untouchable Ice Queen, though rumors suggest that she is more than capable of backing these claims up. She is also the apprentice to , the successor to following the fourth war as the Chief Medical Nin of Konoha. After graduating from the Academy at the top of her class she was put onto Team Haruno and now awaits for the Chuunin Exams. Appearance Personality Akemi has been surrounded by the adulation of her parents, her peers, shinobi and civilians in Konoha since her birth. Indeed she is Konoha's White Princess, the heiress of an ancient and noble clan, inheritor of the Uzumaki's vitality and fuinjutsu, and daughter of the Hokage. Thus it is no surprise that she is haughty, snobbish and disgustingly arrogant towards her fellow shinobi, she is the spoiled princess. Even when she has failed (though such occurrences of late are exceedingly rare), none dare to question her. She lives with expectations of excellence, power and prestige. Her very step becomes the holy ground for others to grovel, her word the law by which they live, her will seen done by those who serve her. But beneath that lies the burden of the responsibility of living up to those very perceptions. Akemi is a girl trapped beneath the crushing weight of who she believes herself to be, and what the world expects her to be. Being the dutiful, untouchable daughter of the Hokage requires excellence in everything she does. Her grace, her eloquence, even her power, all are precieved to be exemplary of Konoha, and to live up to that, Akemi has known the pain of hard work. Whatever her faults, Akemi has legitimately achieved all of her skills, and powers on her own. Which only continues to feed into the praise she receives; it is a vicious cycle in which she struggles with how much of herself she is losing and what she has become to satisfy the expectations of the people around her. For this reason, Akemi can appear rather bitter, and cold towards others, especially those who sing her praises. The acknowledgement of others, a dream shared so fervently by her father is the one thing she detests more than anything else. She considers those who compliment her to be beneath her, their opinion less than worthless. She's lived in a world of lies her entire life, and with the famed Byakugan, all that she can see is the illusory world created for her by her own village. Yet there is one person in her circle who does not grovel at her feet, who will tell when she has done wrong, and when she has made a mistake; that is her master, and sensei . Since she met the woman, Akemi has curiously desired one thing; acknowledgement. It is a strange contradiction to her normal behavior. To those who give her recognition without cause, she finds them worthless, but to those who challenge her world view, are the ones she desires to see acknowledgement from. She greatly values their opinion, and will make strides to prove herself worthy enough to receive their praise. In her eyes, their word has truth, it isn't the same lie that she's been told all her life. In the same vein, Akemi treasures honesty more than anything. She despises those who hide behind masks, false smiles, and who live their lives wrapped in lies. Curiously she fails to see that she is the very thing she hates the most. Background Heir of the Hyuuga The Gentle Fist is the physical embodiment of the Hyuuga's prowess as a shinobi, as it takes their birthright and weaponizes its abilities into the most powerful and lethal taijutsu in the world. It is only fitting that a descendant of such a noble clan should tread in the same likeliness as her ancestors. Being the daughter of the Hokage carries with it certain privileged that Akemi has from time to time made use of. As the child of the former heiress and niece to its current clan head, Akemi all but demanded to learn the secrets of the Hyuuga. Hinata may have been a master of the Gentle Fist, more so than any of her generation as an adult, but knowing the pain of having lost her own family, acted a mother first and a shinobi second where it concerned her daughter. Since Hinata could never bring herself to harm her child as her father had done to her, she held back considerably. So when Akemi began training under her mother, all the stories of her prowess and skill faded into the haze of irritation and disgust at her mothers lack of killing intent. Believing her mother to be holding her back, or worse; not properly training for fear of hurting her, she went to one would should have no qualms with doing so--- her aunt Hyuuga Hanabi. Much to her chagrin she was hardly granted any favor. Only her stubbornness and continued harassment allowed her the meeting she desired with her esteemed aunt, who made it clear in no uncertain terms that while of noble blood, Akemi was neither a Main nor Branch house member and therefore unable to learn the Gentle Fist. Instead Hanabi offered a compromise, and allowed Akemi to instead learn the Floating Willow Form, one of the oldest traditional styles of the Hyuuga, though largely out of use. Even a child like Akemi could see that all she was being offered was platitudes and nothing more; a style no longer even used due to its ineffectiveness at combat was as much an insult as any, and nearly stormed out of the Hyuuga compound in contempt. But a sudden thought, a small idea crept into her mind and held her vicious tongue. If she could take something that had been discarded and make it her own, and grow strong from it, then it would be by her strength and her strength alone. So she begrudgingly accepted the terms, and left with the secrets of the Floating Willow Form. Abilities Chakra Prowess As the daughter of a former Jinchuuriki and possessing the heritage of the Uzumaki Clan, Akemi is gifted with an exceptionally strong strong and incredible life-force. Though diluted, her chakra is noted to be uniquely suited to her , giving her yet another boon to her jutsu prowess. Her ability to heal injuries is greatly accelerated, almost comparable to the ; an in terms of difficulty. Self-healing is generally an easier process since Akemi can simply release chakra at the various tenketsu points, either accelerating, slowing, stopping outright, or concentrating the flow of chakra within an area. Injuries that would normally be severely crippling or life-threatening can be reduced to non-threatening injuries. Wounds that would take months to heal can instead take a matter of weeks with sufficient rest and concentration. As a genin Akemi's reserves while only above average are exceedingly potent in comparison to her peers. When combined with the precision and chakra control granted by her cross-training with the Gentle Fist, not can Akemi release chakra from any tenketsu point on her body, and manipulate them at will. This is particularly useful when utilizing her medical ninjutsu, as it is noted to require exceptional control. Since her Byakugan allows her to see how her chakra is flowing, training to refine her control has allowed her to progress at a rate that would ordinarily take several years into just a few. With just a few short months of training, Akemi's control has risen to a level approaching jounin-level. Had she the knowledge of the Main Houses, hidden technique such as the Kaiten, with just a little training she would be capable of learning them outright in a short span of time. Her father notes that while he lacked the ability to materalise , he believes that in time, Akemi would be able to perform this feat as well. Byakugan As with all descendants of the , Akemi too is able to harness her heritage and manifest the Byakugan. As with any clan member the immediate range of her telescopic sight is limited to fifty meters with a near 360º field of vision. Rather than train on extending this range, Akemi's instruction was focused on refining what she was capable of seeing already. She believed that even if her sight was extended if she lacked the insight to see what was already there before her, it would have been a waste. She has not been disappointed. Her ability to visualize the flow of chakra is considered almost prodigal, though much of her talent is largely due to extensive hours upon hours of training, and her own knowledge of the . Not only can she discern the color of chakra, but she can see its circulation through an individual as it travels through their . She can even discern the 361 ; which are the nodes throughout the body where chakra is released, a very rare ability seen in only the most skilled practitioners of the Gentle Fist. Byakugan: Microscopic Vision The usage of her Byakugan while learning the basics of first aid and surgery was not lost on Akemi, who soon discovered its unrivaled potential in the field. With its ability to not only visualize the flow of chakra, but to see the human body with its telescopic sight, Akemi could see the patterns of disharmony within the body, any sites of infection by poison, disease or otherwise, and witness these interactions as they occur. Akemi began developing a means of focusing her telescopic vision, by first attempting to concentrate and increase the strength of her sight. However even for most Hyuuga, the necessary meditation and length of time to do so would require years of training. Instead she divined a means by which she collapsed the 360 degree field of vision, using a form of ninjutsu to bend the light her eyes were recieving and instead focus her vision towards a singular point. By consolidating her sight in such a matter, Akemi was capable of seeing the body at the microscopic scale, at such a degree where she could discern the individual cells within the body. This technique is not often used in battle due to its impractically of virtually robbing Akemi of her sight, however it serves as a powerful tool in analyzing structures, diseases, poisons, and any anomaly within the body. Gentle Fist Jūkenpō: Gogyou Hishou no Yanagi (柔拳法: 五行飛翔, lit. "Gentle Fist Style: Path of the Five Phases Floating Willow Form") is one of the traditional styles of the Gentle Fist tracing its roots back to the Warring States Era when the Hyuuga were a nomadic clan. As with many arts lost in time, the Floating Willow Form was rendered obsolete as war progressed. At the time, the form was considered to be largely beneficiary for health, and was used largely to cultivate chakra reserves and learn a slower but much more comprehensive method of releasing chakra through one's tenketsu. Its soft, wide flowing circular movements were performed slowly in an almost dance-like trance, and not all that conducive to combat. Footwork consisted of a pattern of spiral motions, with many upper and lower body twists designed for guiding, bending and evading out an attack. In essence the practitioner sought to embody the willow floating in the wind. But due to its lengthy training regiment and the requisite skill necessary to make it usable in combat saw that this form gradually fell out of favor for the more aggressive, more military Gentle Fist that is used today. However there are pieces of information that were lost during its time, namely that this style was originally designed to compliment a practitioners element, specifically; wind. This intent is implied in part of its name; Path of the Five Phases, there are four other forms of the this discipline, each relating to a specific element, but have largely been lost. Today few Hyuuga even know of its significance or practice the Floating Willow Form, that is until Hyuuga Akemi. As a testament to her own commitment to learning this forgotten style, Akemi has progressed by leaps and bounds, despite only obtaining peripheral support from her aunt, and with some instruction from her mother. She has practiced continuously for years, inheriting her fathers work ethic when he put his mind to it towards discovering the secrets of this style. For years she was frustrated, and nearly gave up many a time due to how ineffectual her physical combat skills were. Forced into a corner where her presumed status as heiress of the Hokage was in jeopardy, Akemi began implementing her medical knowledge to the style. While the movements were slow, a single hit towards a specific pressure point could dismantle the stance of her opponent and with the aid of the Byakugan and her own physical conditioning, she could maintain some degree of evasion against her attackers. As the years progressed, Akemi found that the combination of medical ninjutsu with her style had finally began to bear fruit. By the time she graduated, Akemi had maintained a record of perfection in taijutsu, besting all of those in her class and those beyond. It appeared that the slow and deliberate movements, practiced thousand, tens of thousands of times had granted her a supple strength and instinct in her movements. By adding the knowledge of pressure points, and acupuncture to her attack routine, she could with a single brush of an open palm, halt the flow of chakra, induce numbness even paralysis on said attack site, and cause significant pain in a single strike. Her legs had also obtained a degree of strength and flexibility due to the constant spiral motions and movement associated with the style. When she moves its as though her feet are gliding across the earth, elegantly dancing around her opponents with a pirouette as their attacks simply fail to find purchase. Compared to the modern Gentle Fist, Akemi's style appears as some sort of new-age innovation. While she lacks the rapid attack speed of the standard Gentle Fist, the strength and potency of a single attack is drastically heightened to cause nearly as much crippling pain. Since the style emphasizes greater than normal chakra control, and the slow but steady release of chakra through the tenketsu as a form training allow her to drastically augment nearly all of her movements. Whereas most Jounin can only chakra through the hands and feet to increase their damage, Akemi's ability to release chakra from all of her tenketsu allow her to become a whirlwind of chakra enhanced speed, strength and durability. The constant flux of chakra surrounding her grants her an almost armor-like quality to her skin, and her sensitivity to it, gives her another half-second to react to any incoming attacks. This has become her trademark. However for all its prowess, the damage caused by her attacks are largely superficial. Since the Gentle Fist works better through a rapid series of precision strikes to damage the organs, her variant is actually less effective. Much of the pain caused by her attack is just a stimulation of the pressure points, rather than the direct damage inflicted onto organs. As such her attacks are designed to incapacitate rather than maim or kill. Those who are sufficiently used to pain, have significant advantage over her and her style. To truly inflict any actual damage, Akemi will perform a variation of her mentors technique in which the chakra is directly released into the air, creating a deafening crack like shockwave as it detonates. This form of attack can be used with her normal movements and should she score a direct hit can cause significant external and internal damage. However the expulsion of so much chakra in such an uncontrolled manner is exhausting even for her and in particular generates an excess waste in chakra. While it has its potential, as it is now, the maneuver is largely a desperation tactic when faced against odds that can counter her standard attack routine. Medical Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu is one of the few innovations in ninjutsu in the modern era, indeed it was whom pioneered its knowledge and understanding and revolutionized the shinobi world with her comprehensive system. Since the Second War, medical ninjutsu has grown to become a critical aspect of all life, shinobi and civilian due to its utility and obvious practical applications. Within this discipline however are theories, and concepts that outline the fundamentals of how the body is understood and the nature of chakra and its relation to us as living beings. Chief among them, and the theory is that taught within Fire Country is the Five Phases Theory which shares similarities and is perhaps derived from the Hyuuga's Eight Trigrams. In this theory, the body is characterized not just by not just by the anatomical functions of its organs, but by the identification of functional entities. These entities are representative of governing functions and their interactions within the body; the generation and circulation of chakra, blood flow, the transformation of matter and energy, how the body responds to injury or infection, and the overall performance and maintenance of the body. Thus a healthy body is considered to have patterns of harmony, while an injury, disease or poison is seen as a pattern of disharmony between these organs. Since the age of six, Akemi has studied diligently under the tutelage of her master and jounin-sensei , acquiring a vast knowledge of its history, and concepts both theoretical and practical. Although the is still beyond her chakra control, through trial and error and the aid of her Byakugan, Akemi has been able to apply the five phases theory into healing victims through a combination of massage, pressure points, and stimulation of the targets own chakra system through acupuncture. Though its not as effective, she has been able to see results in her application. The boon of possessing her clans kekkai genkai has allowed Akemi to progress in leaps and bounds within the medicine due to its unique telescopic vision, which grants her the ability to clearly see the flow of chakra, and the interactions of the functional organs within the body. Where others must make observations based on contextual evidence, Akemi is able to see the source as it is. *'General Medical Skill:' Even without her chakra control and medical ninjutsu, Akemi is still a very skilled healer in the more conventional arts of medicine. She is knowledgeable in all forms of emergency first aid, and well practiced in administering basic medical care without the need for techniques. Knowing how to deal with significant blood loss, knowing the signs of shock, identifying pathogens, toxins and infections and how to properly care for them are the most basic requirements of any medic nin. Given her profession, Akemi is especially concerned with all manner of toxins, poisons, and venoms, and maintains an encyclopedic knowledge of the wildlife and plantlife in any given region. Being familiar with the kinds of poisons and the kind of extracts a typical shinobi village may employ has been a crucial part of her development, as the hospital she works at along with her mentor Sakura regularly treats, and attempts to identify new agents more than any other possible injury combined. Therefore she is intimately familiar with the appropriate antivenom and countermeasures to ensure the maximum survival rate for any of her patients. Her skills are futher compounded by her use of the Byakugan, which effectively bypasses much of the guesswork associated with practicing medicine. Because she can literally see what the problem is and how it is affecting the body, she can immediately develop a cure. This has been an invaluable trait, enabling her to make significant contributions to the research and understanding of medicine and the human body. :*'Acupuncture' (鍼術, Shinjutsu): is one of the oldest practices in medicine, using traditional procedures that involve the insertion of needles into the bodies meridians or tenketsu in order to manipulate chakra flow through the body. Belief held that by doing so, one could help facilitate the bodies natural healing process thereby correcting any imbalances found. As the five phases theory holds that injury, disease and toxins create patterns of disharmony, acupuncture was one of the leading practices that sought to recreate the balance that was lost. It is no surprise that in her training, Akemi discovered that the Gentle Fist has its roots in this practice, as the very nature of the Gentle Fist revolves around the usage of forging thin chakra needles to insert chakra to either open or close the tenketsu in the body. Akemi herself is well versed in the many applications of acupuncture, and given its focus with the Gentle Fist can apply it in numerous ways. As a medical technique, Akemi is capable of utilizing her own form of the Gentle Fist to help alleviate pain, and stimulate the flow of chakra by pressing on these points or inserting her own chakra to facilitate the process. As a shinobi capable of utilizing all 361 of her tenketsu, she can actually perform acupuncture on herself by closing or opening her own tenketsu. This means that she can accelerate her own healing process, even isolate toxins and area's of infection before they can spread. Then using the , she can literally remove pathogen's and toxins before they become a problem. This practice can be used not just on herself but her patients as well. By stimulating the tenketsu, she can induce a form of healing very similar to the , though not quite as immediate or effective. In the short term, generally ranging from minutes to hours, Akemi can heal most non-threatening injuries using this practice. By combining the concepts of both the Gentle Fist and her medical training, Akemi can begin immediate first aid on a target, slow the effects of toxins and delay their onset. Alternatively the practice of acupuncture goes beyond fixing the imbalances found within the body, the pressure points can be used to induce a variety of effects from pain, to temporarily immobilizing the target, to making involuntary movements or even incapacitate them outright. By striking along the meridians Akemi can paralyze limbs with a touch, create blood clots, even induce temporary but massive bouts of pain and muscle spasm. Even at range and with her Byakugan Akemi can make enhanced precision strikes to disable her opponents from afar using senbon. :*'Eight Trigrams Imaginary Body Technique' (八卦虚構人, Hakke Kyokoujin no Jutsu): This technique is a product of fuinjutsu, the teachings of acupuncture, and the abilities imparted upon Akemi by her clan's kekkei genkai. After observing the seal placement of the , Akemi came to the understanding that each of the seals composing it operate by mimicking the flow of energy within the human body. By passing chakra through the seals, this flow regulates and initiates a similar flow within the body of a person resting upon the seal. The complexity of the seal, however, makes it impossible to use in combat, and many of the seals composing it are redundant based on the specific needs of an injured body; only injuries require this regulation of flow. By visualizing the flow of chakra, and being able to literally see the internal injuries within a subject's body, Akemi was able to conceive of a way of emulating the meridians (also known as gates) within a person's body using fuinjutsu. These artificial "organs" allow a person's body to continue to survive even critical injuries to major organs for up to a few hours after placement. First, Akemi identifies the source of the injury and irregularities of chakra flow within the subject. Next, she writes the seal of the associated meridian or organ, upon the skin above the gate's location. By passing chakra through the seal, the functions of the organ within the body can be temporarily mimicked. This can allow the subject to survive otherwise lethal injuries until they can receive sophisticated medical attention. Medical Tools & Equipment *' ' (封印巻子本, Fuuin Kanshihon): Are scrolls of varying size's containing chakra enriched parchment and ink containing a variety of materials and tools necessary for a shinobi. In order to store the extensive materials necessary to perform as a field medic, Akemi has made use of sealing scrolls to house much of her equipment. She carries with her everything necessary to deal with infections, such as injection shots, antidotes, basic first aid materials, wrappings, cloth, and cleaning agents to purify food and water. *' ' (解毒薬, Gedokuyaku): are types of medicines that act as a cure or anti-toxing for various poisons and pathogens, and can be administered through several mediums. While many poisons are simply extracts from creatures found in wildlife or plants, some can be complex and thus creating the proper antidote requires careful attention to detail, and knowledge otherwise it could kill the victim. Akemi's use of the Byakugan is considered inspired as she uses her knowledge of the chakra circulatory system combined with acupuncture and her own antidotes to help develop a cure. With acupuncture and manipulating the flow of blood and chakra, she can delay the onset of a poison, typically by a factor of two or more. *' ' (増血丸, Zōketsugan): are pills used to help increase the formation and flow of blood in the body. They are generally administered after having lost a significant amount of blood in battle. Akemi keeps a large stock of these pills on her person both sealed and within reach, though they are normally used for her teammates. She is familiar enough with the process that goes into creating them, that given some preparation, she can actually create more pills, though doing so requires significant concentration and effort over a period of several hours. Normally such pills require a day or more to craft, but given her extensive knowledge of the Five Phases Theory and its practical applications, she is able to craft them in a fraction of that, though they lose their viability after several hours. *' ' (兵糧丸, Hyōrōgan): are special pills that replenish one's chakra and nourish the body. It is made up of powerful stimulants and nutrients, said to allow the user to keep fighting for three days and three nights without rest. Much like the blood increasing pills, Akemi is knowledgeable enough to craft these herself and has stored the necessary materials and ingredients to prepare more in case of an emergency. Akemi has found that a commonality between the blood increasing pill and ration pill, and currently is researching methods to combine their effects into a single pill. The effects would be astounding assuming she can correct the chemical compounds. Trivia *Akemi's theme song is Knight of the Goddess. *All credit goes to Chrono Nexus for the Eight Trigrams Imaginary Body Technique. *List of Known Techniques: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (derivative) ** (derivative) Category:Featured